Lost
by Hatake-sensei
Summary: "Kise-kun, kamu sudah pulang?" Tidak. Aku masih di sini tapi kau yang harus pulang ke alammu, ssu!


_**Warning. Pairing non-canon**_ **, AU, OOC, yaoi.** _ **Oneshot**_ **yang tidak terlalu jelas.**

 **Fiksi ketiga buatan mundane Kise.**

* * *

Orang-orang keluar dari teater satu berdesak-desakkan. Kise memilih menjadi yang keluar paling akhir agar tidak terjerumus ke sekumpulan orang yang hendak pergi ke toilet. Selang lima menit kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan kedap suara. Di depannya hanya ada satu pria dan satu wanita.

"Wah, film-nya menakutkan, ya!" ujar wanita dikuncir kuda.

"Iya! Adegan menuju akhirnya bikin deg-degan!" Pria dengan pomade luber-luber menambahkan, sepertinya kekasih dari perempuan kuncir kuda.

Kise? Sibuk memberikan atensi penuh pada layar ponsel. Kedua ibu jari sudah terlatih memijat tombol keyboard sana-sini.

' _Kakashi-_ sensei _, filmnya bagus sekali. Akan kubelikan kau DVD-nya setelah kau pulang nanti. Ayo kita tonton sama-sama, ssu! o(^▽^)o'_

Terkirim.

Kise menggeser layar ke bawah, menampilkan pesan-pesan yang berhasil dikirimnya. Tiga hari lalu, Kise mengirim pesan teks untuk Kakashi, namun bekum kunjung datang satu balasan pun.

Ia tidak sesedih biasanya. Memutuskan menonton film horror 'Ponjuring 2' seorang diri ternyata cara yang cukup ampuh menjadi pelipur lara. Dua minggu ditinggal untuk misi pengintaian tidak terasa, dan besok pagi, Kakashi sudah akan pulang!

Kise berjalan keluar dari lobby bioskop. Ia membuang gelas isi Capuccino ukuran grande yang sudah tak berisi. Tidak ada pengunjung yang masih ada di dalam kecuali Kise. Duo kuncir dua dan pomade luber-luber nampaknya sudah keluar meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Jam tangan menunjukkan pukul satu lewat sedikit.

Kenapa ia harus memilih jam tayang tengah malam.

"...Maa, aku hanya perlu keluar dari pintu aku masuk tadi, kan," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Cukup untuk meyakinkan diri.

Kise mulai melangkah menjauhi teater bioskop XXV. Pegawai wanita dengan rok dibelah sampai paha memberi salam dan mengucap terima kasih. Di depan pintu masuk bioskop, adalah dua eskalator yang sudah dimatikan. Kise memilih asal.

Selain lampu XXV, seluruh lampu di mall sudah dimatikan. Penerangan hanya berasal dari sinar bulan lewat jendela besar di tiap lantai.

 _Kau tahu, Kise? Kudengar hantu suka berkeliaran di tengah malam, di tempat yang gelap dan sepi._

Buluk kuduknya berdiri. Suara kawan baik, Eren Jaeger terngiang di pikiran.

Sialan kau, Eren Jaeger.

* * *

Setelah turun dari eskalator, ada dua lantai lagi yang harus Kise lalui untuk sampai di pintu lobi utara; tempatnya masuk sore hari tadi. Kise punya daya ingat yang cukup kuat. Ia hafal betul arah menuju lobi, meski inilah kali pertama ia berkunjung ke mall yang baru diresmikan tiga bulan lalu tersebut.

"Setelah sampai di perempatan dengan stand kacamata, artinya di kananku adalah toko pakaian Yunikuro. Ah, aku benar! Selanjutnya aku akan belok kiri dan di depan sana adalah pintu masukku tadi, ssu yo! Aha, aku memang pandai, ssu~"

Kise melangkah penuh percaya diri. Ia sudah lelah, bahkan ia membayangkan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman di rumah.

Belasan meter dan ia akan sampai di pintu masuk, dapat dilihat bahwa pintunya tertutup.

Kise diserang perasaan yang kurang mengenakkan.

Tangannya mendorong pintu kaca raksasa. Tepat seperti yang ia perkirakan, pintu tersebut sudah dikunci.

"PINTUNYA SUDAH DIKUNCI, SSU!"

Kise panik mendadak. Ia mencoba mendorong bahkan menarik semua pintu berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil terbuka.

 _Kau tahu, Kise? Kudengar hantu suka berkeliaran di tengah malam, di tempat yang gelap dan sepi._

"Aah, Jaeger, menghilanglah dari pikira-"

" _Kise-_ kun _?"_

"AAAHHH!" Kise berteriak keras-keras. Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sumber suara entah darimana, alam bawah sadar memerintahkan kaki untuk kabur menjauh dari sana.

" _Kise-_ kun _?"_

Kise menghentikan larinya. Suara barusan terdengar familiar di gendang telinga.

" _Kise-_ kun _?"_

Ia bisa merasakan sakunya bergetar. Diambillah ponsel miliknya, terdapat notifikasi yang menarik perhatian.

 **3 unread messages**

 _Fr: Hatake Kakashi_

 _(01.28AM) Begitukah?_

 _(01.28AM) Baiklah, nanti kita tonton bersama._

 _(01.29AM) Kenapa kamu pilih jam menonton di tengah malam begini?_

Kise menendang dinding. Betapa bodohnya ia, lupa bahwa kemarin dirinya sendiri lah yang menyetel nada notifikasi dari Kakashi dengan rekaman suara si guru Bahasa Indonesia.

Bodoh!

Kise kembali ke perempatan dengan stand kacamata, duduk di pinggir. Berdasarkan firasatnya, lobi di arah lain juga sama nasibnya: dikunci rapat-rapat. Dari sepenglihatannya, tidak ada satu satpam- bahkan satu orang lain selain dirinya. Mungkin hanya sosok yang bukan manusia? Ops, maaf, Kise- _kun_.

 _To: Hatake Kakashi_

 _(01:32AM) Itu juga kalau aku bisa keluar dari sini._

 _(01:32AM) Atau aku akan ditemukan besok pagi jadi gelandang di depan pintu masuk._

 _(01:32AM)_ Help me _, ssu!T^T_

Bar persentase baterai menunjukkan sisa baterai ponsel Kise yang tinggal tujuh persen. Cukup untuk beberapa menit aktif jika tidak dibiarkan menyala terus menerus.

" _Tuut.. Tuut.."_

"Ayolah, sensei. Kenapa kau tidak angkat, ssu.."

Keputusannya untuk menelepon Kakashi bukan hal yang salah, bukan? Persetan jika dia entah bertugas di kota mana, atau negara apa, Kise hanya ingin mendengar suaranya saat ini.

" _.. Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab. Silakan meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut atau hubungi sesaat lagi."_

Terkutuklah.

" _Piip."_

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , err.. Aku belum sampai di rumah, ssu. Aku tersesat di Mall dan.. Uhm, semoga kau cepat kembali, ssu. Agar kita bisa tonton DVD-nya sama-sama, oke, ssu!?"

Ia diam sejenak.

"... Kalau boleh jujur. Aku takut, ssu. Aku harap kau dapat datang kesini kare-"

" _Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut.."_

"Hah?"

 _ **1 unread message**_

 _Fr: 1412_

 _(01:39AM) Maaf, pulsa Anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan. Silakan isi pulsa Anda terlebih dahulu dan dapatkan bonus spesial bulan ini. Info: 123_

 _Persetan_.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Menurut peta di samping meja resepsionis, toilet dekat lobi barat adalah yang paling dekat. Kise berjalan pelan, memerhatikan sekitar. Kadang sampai berputar ke belakang, siapa tahu ada yang mengikuti. Dari penerangan temaram, lorong menuju kamar mandi adalah satu-satunya pencahayaan yang cukup terang dan tidak membuat bergidik ngeri.

Kise berjalan masuk, langkahnya ukuran mini dan penuh hati-hati. Di sini jauh lebih hening, tidak ada suara taksi dan motor yang masih seliweran meski jarang. Setelah belok kiri, ia bisa melihat ada beberapa pintu di sana. Toilet pria ada di sebelah kiri, sedangkan yang wanita kau harus belok kanan. Kise ingin sekali bernapas lega, namun tulisan di kertas laminating yang ada di pintu membuatnya hening seketika.

" _TOILET KHUSUS PENGUNJUNG"_

 _JAM OPERASIONAL: 10.00-24.00"_

Kise meraih gagang pintu. Detik berikutnya, gagang pintu di dorong.

Toiletnya sudah dikunci.

Kise menyumpahi semua orang dalam hati. Sudah di ujung, ia menutupi pangkal paha dengan kedua tangan dan memohon agar diberikan kekuatan.

' _Groooo..'_

Suara itu bukan berasal dari dirinya, melainkan dari pintu di ujung lorong. Sekitar dua pintu setelah pintu toilet pria, adalah pintu lebar bertuliskan _'Employees Only'._ Perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan muncul kembali.

Benak Kise menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalamnya. Monster polkadot biru dan ungu? Robot balon ucul perawat manusia? Setan nenek di film Ponjuring? Jangan pinta Kise untuk berpikir rasional saat ini.

Beberapa detik diisi dengan hening dan melongo. Entah apa yang ditunggu, Kise tetap memerhatikan si pintu baja.

' _Grooo….'_

"..."

' _Duak!'_

Sontak Kise melompat, mungkin jantungnya juga demikian. Niat buang air akan dipendam untuk sementara. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan sesuatu (atau seseorang) di balik pintu yang meraung-raung.

Larinya tidak berakhir di ujung lorong, ia lanjut berlari sampai ke stand kacamata di perempatan lobi. Berencana belok kanan di persimpangan, Kise menabrak seseorang.

Pria dengan seragam dan topi bertuliskan _'Security'._

"PAK SATPAM!"

Kise dihujani kelopak bunga. Suara konfeti banyak terdengar meski sebatas di imajinasi di benaknya. Dan kalau pendengaranmu bagus, kau akan dengar tepukan tangan samar-samar. Kedua tangan si satpam keriput disambar, digenggam erat-erat. "Pak satpam aku senang bertemu denganmu, ssu yo! Huhuhu.."

Sedangkan si bapak tua cuma bisa kerjap-kerjap mata, menelan situasi yang ada. Terlebih ketika sosok pirang di hadapannya mulai menangis tersedu. "Nak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Iya, ssu iya! Aku tidak tahu kemana jalan keluar.."

Pak satpam mengusap tengkuknya lalu menjawab, "Kau harus turun ke lantai bawah baru bisa keluar, Nak. Kau ambil jalan lurus kesana dan akan ada tangga untuk turun ke bawah."

Kise berlinang air mata. Ternyata Tuhan masih baik hati kepadanya. Selepas mengucap terima kasih, ia berpisah dengan si satpam.

Sekarang ia akan sendirian kembali. _Sama sekali bukan masalah._

Benar yang dikatakan si bapak bertompel, ada sebuah tangga turun di ujung mall, di depan supermarket Dumbohero. Kise cepat-cepat turun ke bawah, ada plang tulisan _'ATM CENTER'_ besar-besar. Ia menoleh ke kanan, banyak mobil. Ke kiri, banyak mobil.

 _Ini di parkiran mobil?_

Kise galau, entah harus mencoba keluar melalui parkiran, atau coba cari jalan lain. Kiranya si satpam bau uzur Kise adalah lelaki mapan bermobil mewah- Aslinya tidak. Cuma murid SMA yang cari gara-gara pulang tengah malam sendirian. Sial juga si satpam.

Langkah pertamanya keluar dari bangunan, Kise diserbu hawa panas. Tidak ada belaian angin AC ruangan mall.

" _Kise-_ kun _?"_

Ringtone dari Kakashi.

Tidak terkejut seperti sebelum ini, dirogoh cepat isi saku dan ia ambil ponsel pintarnya.

" _Kise-_ kun _?"_

 _Incoming Call.._

 _ **Hatake Kakashi**_

 _Slide to answer_

Perintah dilakukan. Kise men- _slide_ layar ponsel ke kanan.

" _Ki- .._ kun _?"_

"Kakashi- _sensei_!"

" _Kise-_ kun _?"_

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , aku takut, ssu. Mall ini betul-betul sial. Aku tidak tahu lewat mana harus keluar, ssu yo!"

" _Kau dengar aku, Kise-_ kun _? Halo?"_

Rupanya orang diseberang tidak mendengar ocehannya. Dilirik layar ponsel. Bar sinyal cuma terisi satu buah. Kise memaki.

Kise kembali ke dalam mall, berdiri tepat di depan ATM _Center._ Bar sinyal terisi dua- Oh, satu. Tidak. Dua. Rupanya hilang-hilangan.

Detik di layar ponsel masih bertambah. Panggilannya masih tersambung. Ponsel kembali ditempelkan ke daun telinga.

"Moshi-moshi. Kakashi- _sensei_ , kau dengar aku, ssu?"

" _Kise-_ kun _. Beritahu posisimu-"_

Tut.

"Hah?"

Layar ponsel hitam kelam. Ditekannya power _on/off_. Hitam. Kelam. Kise tidak kaget, tidak pula bertanya-tanya. Baterainya habis.

Kise pasrah menginap di sini dan ditemukan sebagai gelandang numpang tidur di pagi hari.

Atau tidak. Atau ia bisa mencari satpam bau uzur yang hilang jejaknya, lalu minta ditemani keluar. _Maaf mengataimu, Pak._

Ia kembali berjalan menuju perempatan stand kacamata. Sampai di tempatnya dan satpam misterius bertubrukan. Sekarang sudah hilang orangnya.

Kise kehabisan akal. Baterai ponsel kosong, satpam satu-satunya yang ia temui mungkin sedang nongkrong menyesap kopi perahu api di warung belakang mall. Mengolok pemuda pirang tampan namun mental agar-agar.

Daripada berkeliling mencari jalan keluar dan bertemu hantu di jalan, Kise memilih singgah di stand kacamata. Stand dengan lebar dalamnya lebih dari cukup untuk tempat istirahat.

Kemudian Kise terkekeh sendiri. Ia memilih duduk di pojokan, mengambil dua bangku bakso dan dijadikan penghalang. Atau pagar rumah. Jaket rajut dilepas, niatnya ingin dijadikan bantal tidur. Semua terkendali, ia punya istana kecil pribadi yang instan dibuatnya. Benaknya terbang ke bertahun-tahun silam, ketika ia bermain Mama-Papa dengan kakak kedua. Dia yang jadi istrinya. Kise bergidik ngeri.

Kise sudah siap menginap sampai mall dibuka kembali.

"Kise- _kun_?"

Suara persis ringtone khusus ponselnua. Dicek kembali, ternyata bukan. Ini suara asli, bedanya terdengar jauh dan samar.

Pikirannya kreatif. Otak kiri memutar perkataan Eren Jaeger tentang hantu tengah malam, otak kanan membayangkan hantu nenek Salak. Siapa tahu si iblis nenek biarawati bisa menirukan suara.

Ia bisa mendengar panggilannya berulang, dan setiap panggilan terasa semakin mendekat. Kise memojokkan diri ke etalase kacamata, tutup telinga.

"Kise- _kun_? Ini saya."

 _Bukan. Bukan. Jangan coba-coba memperdaya, kau, setan!_

"Kise- _kun_ , kamu sudah pulang?"

 _Tidak. Aku masih di sini tapi kau yang harus pulang ke alammu, ssu!_ Kise menjawab, meski jago kandang. _Brengsek._ Benar-benar tipikal iblis di film. Beraninya menirukan suara orang terdekat. Ia menggaruk sikut tangan, teraaa sedikit geli di sana.

Tidak ada panggilan lagi. Namun ia jelas mendengar suara tapak kaki yang menggema di perempatan lobi. Kise menahan napas. Masih garuk-garuk sikut. _Apa sih!?_

Sadar, ternyata geli tadi dicampur sesuatu yang menggeliat. Dingin. Tangan yang satu masih membekap mulut, matanya melirik ke sikut. _Uget, uget. Uget, uget._

Oh, ada cacing.

Rahangnya jatuh. Matanya hilang. Jantungnya mungkin tertinggal di lorong toilet. Ekspresi orang berteriak kecopetan. Biasanya ia akan belingsatan minta tolong. Namun malah sunyi.

"Kise- _kun_?"

Dikira sudah mendapati peristiwa terburuk, ternyata ada tambahan ekstra. Cacing. Mungkin mall-nya memang kurang higienis atau dewa sedang jahil. Atau author memang kurang ajar-

Kise seperti ditampar pertanyaan: Pilih cacing di tubuhmu atau tertangkap iblis jahat? Jawabannya sama saja.

"Disini rupanya."

Waktu habis. Iblis menemukannya lebih dulu. _Selamat tinggal, Dunia._

"Kenapa bersembunyi?" tanya iblis tidak tahu diri. Nampaknya berasal dari atas. Iblis mengintip dari etalase. "Saya khawatir."

"Jangan berani kau menyamar jadi Kakashi- _sensei_ , Salak! Kau tidak pantas, ssu!"

"Salak?"

"Ya! Aku tahu namamu, ssu. Salak! Jangan mendekat!"

Terdengar helaan napas. Ada sesuatu di atas kepala Kise. Cacing? Bukan. Ini tangan kepunyaan tertuduh iblis Salak yang mengusap kepalanya. Hangat menyeruak dari ujung kepala. Sementara cacing sudah menggeliat sampai ke telapak tangan. _Uget. Uget._ _Uget._

Kise memberanikan diri mendongak.

Rambut perak yang tidak terlalu terlihat akibat minim pencahayaan. Mata bulan sabit. Hidung dan mulut tertutup masker.

Ini Kakashi.

".. _Sensei_?"

"Sudah larut malam, tidak mau pulang?"

"Kau betulan atau kau Salak yang menyamar, ssu ka..?"

"... Sebenarnya siapa Salak?"

Kakashi memerhatikan tampang Kise yang ketakutan, ingus mengalir dari hidung, nyaris menitikkan air mata, pakaian kucel. Kalau Kakashi adalah Rivaille, mungkin ia akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, _'Hentikan main-mainmu, bocah. Tampangmu seperti habis diperkosa. Loncat ke laut saja kau.'_

Satu helaan keluar lagi dari mulut Kakashi sebagai tertuduh yang mencoba memahami situasi. "Ya. Saya yang asli, Kise- _kun_."

Kise mengangkat tangan. "Ini, ssu. Tolong aku."

Mata Kakashi mengikuti. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat, ssu ka? Ada cacing."

Dengan senang hati, cacing diambil begitu saja dari telapak tangan dan dilempar jauh-jauh.

".. Sudah, ssu?"

"Sudah. Sekarang, mari kita pulang?"

Kise berdiri, membetulkan penampilannya dan berjalan keluar stand. Menyambut tangan Kakashi.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, Kise hanya bisa terduduk lemas di kursi depan. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tersesat di sini, ssu ka?"

"Kamu mengirim pesan, Kise- _kun_."

"Tapi aku tidak bilang di mall mana, ssu yo!"

"Kamu update di _Path._ " Kakashi _sweatdropped._

"Oh, benar, ssu. Aku melupakannya. Kukira kau baru pulang esok hari?"

"Lebih cepat selesai, saya buru-buru menyusul kesini. Kenapa tadi kamu bersembunyi begitu?"

" _M-Mou_ , kukira kau Salak, ssu!" jawab Kise malu-malu.

"Siapa sebenarnya Salak yang sedang kita bicarakan."

"Iblis nenek di film Ponjuring, ssu yo! Dia menakutkan!"

".. Oke?"

Hening.

Kise bergumam, "Aku lelah, ssu."

"Saya pun begitu."

"Aku juga lapar," lanjut Kise.

"Saya juga."

"Ayo beli pizza sebelum pulang, ssu?"

"Hmm, hmm. Ayo kita beli."

"Dan aku pinjam toilet sepulang nanti."

Kakashi hanya manggut-manggut setuju.

* * *

 **The end.**

 _ **Kise's mundane Note:**_

 **Halo ini mundane Kise!**

 **Ini fik pertama (yang di publish). Numpang akun orang, lagi. Aku numpang ya, s _ensei_.**

 **Ini cerita berdasarkan pengalaman mundane sendiri plus sedikit bumbu disana sini biar mantap. Nulisnya susah.**

 **Makasih udah di post ya fic abalnya, _sensei_. Mi waf yu.**

 **Thank you for reading with pleasure!3**

 _ **Kakashi's mundane Note:**_

 **Hanya sedikit yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terimakasih telah membaca.**

 _ **Au revoir.**_


End file.
